Alice, Oh Alice
by Poppy Popyncourt
Summary: Alice Liddell is three weeks short from her eighteenth birthday. She is suddenly summoned back to Wonderland. She soon realises that the man she is in love with from the real world; Mr. Havenfield is mirrored by Hatter in Wonderland. Full summary inside!
1. Chapter 1

Alice, Oh Alice

Summary: Alice Liddell is almost eighteen -years old. It has been ten years since her first visit to Wonderland and she is being summoned back. The person she fell in love with is mirrored in Wonderland and she becomes confused. Will she find her way through Wonderland and Love?

A/N: I don't own Alice or any of the characters, just the plot. It all belongs to Lewis Carroll, my other idol lol .

Chapter 1: Alice Is Back

Alice Liddell sat at the tall table, wishing she were somewhere else. She didn't want to listen to her tutor drone on and on and on about the various wars England had taken part in. she began to day dream, lucky that her tutor had not yet noticed, or had he? Staring out the window, her mind wandered to the unexplainable dreams she was having. Bringing herself back to reality she focused on her young tutors words, quill poised over a piece of parchment, ready to take notes. But her tutor suddenly stopped.

"We shall continue this lesson tomorrow Alice, maybe then you will pay attention," the tutor said, packing his books into a large, leathery brown satchel. With one fleeting glance at her he left the vast library, leaving her alone among the many shelves of books.

She sighed. She had always had a huge crush on her tutor; Mr. Havenfield, who was not much older than her. He was only five years her senior, putting him at twenty-two.

He went into college at the tender age of seventeen. Alice was instructed by her mother to always call him Mr. Havenfield but he always insisted that she call him Adam. Just because he was her tutor didn't mean they weren't friends. In fact, they had been friends for the past ten years.

Alice sat in the library. Her thought had drifted to Mr. Havenfield. He was incredibly handsome. Tall, with long-ish ash blonde hair and deep ocean blue eyes that left you falling in them. His hair was never neatly combed; instead, it fell over his eyes in a devilish manner.

He was polite, but never showed any emotion but nonchalance when he was around people, except for Alice. He often let slip his usual demeanor when it was just the two of them. She often wondered why she was the exception.

He didn't have a wife yet either. His parents always nagged him about finding a suitable woman soon. But he claimed that 'he was waiting for the right one'. In secret, he was waiting for Alice, whom he had a deep, burning affection, rather, he was undoubtedly in love with.

Alice thought about him as she left to stroll around outside, one of her favorite activities on a nice day. Her eighteenth birthday was nearing, in three short weeks. She wondered what it felt like to be eighteen. It delighted her.

Eventually she came upon the maze of tall hedges and large, beautiful white rose bushes. She decided to enter. She liked to go into the maze, for it gave her a sense of adventure. Little did she know she would soon be having a real adventure. As she entered she felt a strange pulling sensation that she had never felt before. She took a few more steps and was suddenly sucked down into the Earth by the same pulling she had felt as she entered, except for this was much stronger.


	2. Chapter 2

Alice, Oh Alice

A/N: Here is chapter two to my Alice In Wonderland story. Hope you enjoy .

Chapter 2: Where Is Here?

Alice landed on a soft patch of grass with a muffled _whump._ Standing up she observed her surroundings. She had landed in a round clearing, six feet in diameter. It was surrounded on all sides by a thick forest. The only way out of the clearing was through a clear cut path straight through the forest. To Alice's dismay, the forest stretched on for a mile on all sides, and the forest was too dense to hike through. She had no choice but to take the gloomy looking path. Shrugging her shoulders she stepped onto the path, immediately the way back into the clearing was blocked by vines and branches that began forming a door. She continued moving down the forest path.

Fifteen minutes later she arrived at a fork in the path. There weren't any signs so she had to pick a path. So she decided to take the path on the right. She walked quickly, keeping her eyes on the path ahead.

She continued on like that for another forty-five minutes, seeing nothing but trees, but eventually the trees began to thin and she came to a field. Walking a little more she came to a house. She could hear voices and laughing.

Cautiously, she walked up to the party. There was lots of strange looking people. She felt something familiar about the place, like she knew these people at some point. Suddenly the chatter stopped and all heads turned toward her. Her face began to burn as everybody stared at her. "Um, hello," she said, waving her hand slightly. Then a boy, maybe slightly older than herself came toward her. His attire was something she had never seen before. And he wore a large top hat tilted on his head. He was very handsome, with ash blonde hair and mischievous grey eyes. He reminded her of Mr. Havenfield.

"You're here. We've been waiting for you Alice," he said, smiling a Cheshire smile.

"Um, but, where is here?"


End file.
